elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fields of Regret
'The Fields of Regret'Dialogue with Barbas during "A Necessary Alliance" and "The Crystal Tower" is a realm of Oblivion, created and ruled over by Clavicus Vile, the Daedric Prince of Deals.Dialogue with Barbas during "Questionable Contract" It appears as an idyllic countryside, dotted with merchant utopias, fields of white clovers, woodland meadows, twisted foliage, and odd melted-looking places. The air smells of both perfume and rotting flesh, while the sky is blue with cottony clouds, and greenish-gray streaks that stain the atmosphere. Second Era Cyrus the Redguard once visited the realm in 2E 864 to wager with Vile, who had been given the soul of his sister, Iszara, by the Sload Necromancer N'Gasta. The wager ended with Cyrus outsmarting Vile, and rescuing the soul of his sister.Events of "Confronting N'Gasta" in Third Era Near the end of the Third Era, Clavicus Vile tasked the Hero of Kvatch with returning the Umbra Sword, which contained the soul of an adventurer that had dealings with Vile in the past. However, Barbas, the Hound of Clavicus Vile, foresaw the destruction it would bring to Vile's domain, and attempted to stop its return, as the sword contained a piece of Vile's own power which had become self-aware. Unfortunately, Barbas failed, and the sword was returned to Vile's realm where the entity that called itself Umbra had escaped the sword and proceeded to steal an incredible amount of Vile's power before fleeing to hide in one of the many cities within the realm. To prevent Umbra from leaving with a portion of his power stolen, Vile closed off the borders of his realm, essentially trapping Umbra.Events of "Clavicus Vile" in Fourth Era In the beginning of the Fourth Era, a veil was opened into the realm by the ingenium, a device created by a Dunmer named Vuhon. The veil absorbed power from Vile's domain, which was used to prevent the Ministry of Truth from crashing into Vivec City after the disappearance of Vivec. Vuhon forged a pact with Vile, and in return for delivering a constant supply of souls, Vile allowed the veil to remain open. Umbra's curiosity in the veil began to escalate, as the veil began to widen when the ingenium was destroyed. Unable to leave the realm, Umbra decided to cast the Umbra Sword to Tamriel to prevent Clavicus from trapping him within it. Vuhon was then pulled into Vile's realm, where he met with Umbra. Vuhon forged a deal with him wherein a second ingenium would be constructed, capable of escaping Vile's circumscription, if Umbra agreed to spare his life. Umbra then used the power of the second ingenium to rip away a piece of Vile's realm, which was set loose in the Void. This separated piece of Vile's realm contained an inverted pyramid of rock, resembling the appearance of a floating mountain, with an elegant looking city resting at the top of it. It came to be known as Umbriel. The floating island had a unique variation of Hist trees called Um-Hist, which resembled the sentient trees found in Black Marsh. It was eventually banished back to Oblivion in 4E 40 by the power contained within the White-Gold Tower. Despite having regained his lost power, it is unknown if Vile's plane of Oblivion recovered after the ordeal. Gallery Fields of Regret (1).jpg|The Fields of Regret in . Fields of Regret (2).jpg|The Fields of Regret in Summerset. Fields of Regret (3).jpg|The Fields of Regret in Summerset. Fields of Regret (4).jpg|The Fields of Regret in Summerset. Appearances * * * it:Campi del Rimpianto ru:Поля сожалений Category:Lore: Locations Category:Planes of Oblivion Category:Online: Realms Category:Redguard: Locations